Motion blur in an image may be used to give an appearance of movement, such as to an object within the image and/or a device used to capture the image, e.g., a camera. For example, even though modern image capture devices may be utilized to quickly capture an image, these images are still captured over a range of time. Therefore, movement of the camera and/or objects within an image scene being captured may blur within the image and thus a user may perceive this blurring as movement within the image. The greater the amount of movement in the image, the greater the amount of blur.
Image processing techniques have been developed to process an image simulate this motion blur effect, such as to give an appearance of movement of objects within the image or movement of the camera itself as described above. However, conventional techniques utilized to generate a motion blur are resource intensive and typically require specialized knowledge to implement as these conventional techniques are not intuitive to a user.